Instintivamente, te amo
by Ryu - the dark dragon
Summary: Chidori esta en peligro nuevamente y es nada más y nada menos que Sousuke quien será el encargado de protegerla, pero realmente ¿Estará a salvo junto a él?... Ahora entiendo cuando dicen: pésimo Sumary Escribir uno de estos es muuuuy díficil. Lemon KXS.


Disclaimer: Los Personajes de Full Metal Panic o su historia no me pertenecen simplemente escribo este Fanfic por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Warning: Aunque no lo crean, ni se lo hayan esperado jamás este fanfic contiene lemon y me parece que fuerte (No me culpen si no es muy profesional, no soy una experta ¬¬… de hecho esta es la primera vez que escribo algo así, pero he estado leyendo mucho últimamente Un.n ……. Y debieran leer los que están en ingles son como para traumarse, en fin digamos que ya no paro por ahí U¬¬)

Teniente Karirin, estas son las nuevas ordenes para el sargento Sagara – Dijo no de muy buena gana, mientras entregaba los papeles y el teniente procedía a revisarlos.

Mmmm… - Paso hoja tras hoja hasta encontrar algo que lo sorprendió – Pero, esta usted segura capitana… Esto podría ser un asunto muy serio – Dijo visiblemente preocupado.

Lo sé, después del ultimo intento de secuestro de Chidori hemos investigado y no nos parece que ella este a salvo, por lo que hemos vuelto a asignar al sargento Sagara. Se que la situación es seria, pero al igual que usted, yo confió en Sousuke – Y diciendo esto dio por terminada la discusión.

Horas más tarde...

A Kaname en un principio le sorprendió enormemente abrir la puerta esa tarde y ver a Sousuke con todas sus maletas ahí, esperando para entrar.

Chidori…. Yo…. yo tengo ordenes – Dijo con un evidente sonrojo, sin poder concluir su frase.

Kaname lo dejo pasar y una vez adentro le explicó en que consistían sus órdenes, al parecer el peligro volvía a hacer acto de presencia en su vida y una vez más el sargento Sagara era el encargado de protegerla, pero esta vez al conocer el riesgo y haber cierta familiaridad entre ellos, se le solicitaba, o más bien ordenaba, permitir la entrada del sargento Sagara en su departamento para convivir temporalmente, en lo que se restablecía la situación.

Chidori quiso negarse de inmediato, pero antes de responder los recuerdos de los cortos, pero duros momentos que pasó junto a sus secuestradores le hicieron reconsiderar y además era Sousuke a quien enviaban, no al pervertido de Kurz, realmente estaría a salvo. Con algo de reticencia acepto las condiciones y le permitió al sargento acomodarse en su departamento, después de todo sería sólo por un tiempo y sus padres no tendrían por que enterarse.

No tomó mucho poner en orden las pertenencias de sargento, pero aun así, cuando terminaron ya era hora de cenar, por lo que Kaname se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la comida, mientras Sousuke preparaba la mesa. Todos los acontecimientos sucedieron sin ningún percance, pero después de cenar fue cuando se presentó el gran problema, al parecer el sargento se tomaba al pie de la letra el deber de protegerla.

Sousuke!! ¡¡Ya te dije que no es necesario que duermas en mi cuarto!! – Gritó visiblemente enojada.

Negativo. Tengo ordenes de protegerte, por eso debo estar cerca, yo me quedare al lado de tu cama mientras vigilo – Dijo con la frialdad de siempre.

Grr! ¡¡Esta bien!! ¡¡Pero espera a fuera mientras me cambio!! – Gritó resignada, realmente no importaba tanto el hecho de que durmieran en la misma habitación, después de todo lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que no corría ningún peligro, siempre que estuviera a su lado.

Luego de unos minutos, ya estaba lista para dormir y Sousuke en pijama y en posición junto a su cama con su arma cargada y lista, atento a cualquier movimiento o señal de peligro. Era algo incomodo dormir así con Sousuke vigilando, se sentía observada, pero segura, aun así no podía dormir.

Sousuke ¿Estas despierto? – Dijo, mientras se volteaba y se sentaba en la cama.

Afirmativo, no puedo dormir mientras estoy vigilando – Contestó serio como siempre.

Mmhhp… - Lo miro con cara de haber dicho algo obvio, pero le resto importancia y continuó - ¿No los extrañas?

¿¿Extrañarlos?? – Preguntó confuso.

Me refiero a tus compañeros, a Tessa y los demás – Sintiéndose repentinamente dolida por la posibilidad de que extrañara a la capitana – Después todo esta vez estas solo.

Te equivocas – Contestó intempestivamente – Estoy contigo – Dijo mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole, cosa muy poco común.

Esa respuesta la hizo feliz, le hizo sentir esa calidez que sólo sentía junto a Sousuke. Desde hace mucho lo sabía, estaba enamorada de él, pero dudaba que alguna vez pudieran concretar alguna relación. Sorpresivamente se arrojó a los brazos del sargento y lo abrazó, para luego besar delicadamente su mejilla, estaba muy feliz.

Gracias Sousuke, gracias por estar a mi lado – Dijo sonriente mientras se apretaba contra él y este último se sonrojaba como nunca en su vida.

De… de nada… Chidori, pero… deberías dormir y ya es tarde – Dijo reuniendo fuerzas para hablar, no era que le molestara estar así, pero no era común para él y lo descolocaba completamente, pero a decir verdad… no estaba mal.

Si! – Dijo Chidori, no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para eso, pero ya que lo tenía ¿Por que no aprovecharlo? Así que beso nuevamente la mejilla de Sousuke y se volvió a acostar, para intentar dormir, por suerte mañana no tenía clases, porque estaba segura no lo lograría hasta muy tarde.

Se dio vuelta y cerró los ojos, pero era inútil, jamás lo lograría con él a su lado, en fin, se dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama un par de horas, ahh!!... ¿Por qué perdía el tiempo intentándolo?

¿No puedes dormir? – Preguntó Sousuke.

No tiene caso – Se dijo así misma, se sentó en la cama, le dirigió la mirada y descubrió el costado como invitándolo a acompañarla – No puedo dormir si tu estas ahí despierto, así que… Sousuke, ven a mi lado – Dijo como si no hubiera nada extraño en su propuesta, al perecer confiaba en que nada sucedería.

Yo… Chidori… no… debo… yo – No logró hilar ninguna frase coherente, realmente estaba sorprendido, debía negarse, pero no le desagradaba nada la idea de descansar y especialmente si era junto a Chidori, después de todo había estado viajando continuamente entre una misión y otra esta última semana y además estaba el colegio, si, estaba muy cansado… y cansado no lograría nada, además sólo sería por un momento, en cuanto se durmiera seguiría vigilando – E… esta bien, pero sólo hasta que te duermas.

Dejó su arma en la mesita de noche y se recostó boca arriba, por su parte Kaname se dio vuelta e intento conciliar el sueño, se sentía algo nerviosa, pero mucho más cómoda que antes. En cambió Sousuke, se sentía algo fuera de lugar, no era que no le agradará, pero algo en la situación le impedía dormir, tal vez sería el hecho de que una belleza con apenas ropa puesta estaba acostada a su lado, en otras condiciones hubiera dado igual, pero no era cualquier belleza, era Chidori, la chica que había aprendido a querer, la chica que le gustaba o tal vez incluso más, no estaba seguro del todo, después de todo eran sentimientos nuevos para él y al parecer era la única mujer a la que veía como tal.

El instinto en un hombre como él suele ser algo muy fuerte y tener a Kaname ahí a su lado dándole la espalda, mientras el podía ver las curvas que formaba su cuerpo bajo las mantas y sentir el calor que irradiaba le hizo notar la necesidad que de pronto surgía en él, la necesidad de tocarla, de besarla, de recorrer su cuerpo, de… de… Se sonrojó ante tales pensamientos, era increíble que ella lo hubiera hecho cambiar tanto, hasta el punto de llegar a desearla, no entendía como es que ella, al parecer, se sentía segura a su lado, hasta ni se notaba siquiera que le incomodara su presencia, realmente la tentación era demasiada… pero si ella lo rechazaba, si no lo veía de la forma en que él la veía… Argh! ya no lo soportaba, su instinto, sus sentimientos, su deseo lo llevó a voltearse y deslizar su mano suavemente hasta rozar las caderas de Chidori y posarse en su cintura, para luego estrecharla contra su pecho, ella se sorprendió y ladeo su cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

Sousuke ¿Qué… qué haces? – Preguntó confundida, realmente no entendía que estaba pasando, pero no le disgustaba, al contrario, era lo que había esperado por mucho tiempo.

Al carecer de respuesta, simplemente hizo lo que su instinto le ordenaba y se posesionó intempestivamente de la boca de Kaname, la sensación de añoranza que tenía desde hace unos años logro mitigarse en su corazón, pero aun no estaba satisfecho, así que profundizo el beso que comenzaba a ser correspondido, abrió su boca y logro adentrar su lengua en la de ella que hasta el momento no lo rechazaba. Por su parte Chidori también sentía como su corazón se sentía más satisfecho, habían sido tiempos duros a su lado, a veces en peligro y en constante ignorancia acerca de su futuro juntos, después de todo este era su último año juntos, luego de la graduación jamás volvería a saber de él y el sentimiento de soledad por la proximidad de ese futuro, la consumía, entonces ¿Esta sería su única oportunidad de tener algo con el sargento? Si era así debía aprovecharla.

Sus bocas, sus lenguas seguían jugando la una con la otra, mientras las manos del sargento eran guiadas por el instinto, posicionándose una bajo la nuca de ella y la otra abrazando su espalda deslizándose hasta su nalga, la apretó, degusto la firmeza de su piel y aun así sintió que no era suficiente, así que se posicionó sobre ella. El beso se torno aun más salvaje y Kaname imitándolo rodeo su espalda con sus brazos, nada sería suficiente para ninguno de los dos, se necesitaban, deseaban estar más cerca de lo que fuera posible, pues se amaban aun sin saberlo. Ella fue quien tomo la iniciativa y deslizó sus manos bajo el polerón del pijama de Sousuke, mientras se separaba un poco de él para luego empezar a quitárselo, él acepto, visiblemente sonrojado, pero aun así le permitió quitárselo, para luego volver a estrecharla contra sí mismo y recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, hasta llegar a sus muslos y deslizarlas bajo el camisón de ella, procedió a levantarlo, ella misma lo ayudo a desvestirla dejándola semidesnuda, sólo protegida por las pequeñas braguitas blancas que no tardarían en terminar junto a su pijama. Rompió el beso que volvía iniciar para contemplarla y deslumbrarse, era realmente hermosa, ella se sintió algo avergonzada por la forma en que la miraba e intento cubrirse con las manos, pero él la detuvo, quería tocarla, tomó sus senos en sus manos y los acarició, le hacía agua la boca, por lo que decidió catarlos personalmente y mientras acariciaba uno acercó su boca al otro, Kaname gimió sonrojada, pero le gustaba y deseaba que continuara, lo rodeó nuevamente con sus brazos lo estrechó contra sí impidiendo que se separaran.

La erección en el miembro de Sousuke era más que evidente y ella pudo sentirla por completo cuando él volvió a besar sus labios y la apretó aun más contra sí mismo, lo sentía empujar contra su vientre y ella correspondía de forma involuntaria. Kaname bajó sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de Sousuke, tal como él lo había hecho y deslizo sus manos tímidamente dentro de su pantalón rodeando se miembro con ellas, él soltó un gemido sonrojado por lo que ambos hacían, pero ya nada podría detenerlos, la beso salvajemente, mientras se quitaba él mismo el pantalón. Él estaba ahora desnudo, presionándose contra ella mientras besaba su boca y luego se deslizaba por su mejilla, hasta su cuello, ella soltó un gemido y se apretó contra él, mientras seguía descendiendo hasta sus pechos nuevamente, a la vez que sus manos se deslizaban hasta su bragas y se las quitaban. Su miembro rozó su intimidad y eso a ambos los excito más de lo que ya estaban, Chidori acariciaba su espalda y Sousuke, que estaba masajeando sus pechos y besándolos, bajó la mano que tenía desocupada hasta tocar la intimidad de Kaname, rozándola con sus dedos, mientras ambos jadeaban incontrolablemente, de pronto uno de los dedos de Sousuke se deslizó en su interior, haciéndola soltar un fuerte gemido casi un grito de placer. Él introdujo otro dedo y comenzó a deslizarlos hacia dentro y hacia fuera mientras intensificaban sus jadeos.

Sousuke! – La oyó gemir y eso lo excitó aun más si era posible, se apoderó de su labios y siguió tocándola, mientras ella volvía a repetir una y otra vez su nombre.

Kaname sintiéndose demasiado excitada, tomó su miembro nuevamente y lo masajeo, hasta estar en igualdad de condiciones y lograr oírlo gemir su nombre.

Kaname!... ahhh!! ¡Kaname! – Realmente nunca esperó llegar a algo como eso, nunca imaginó algo así, pero ahora lo deseaba más que nunca, era como si ella fuera suya ahora como no lo fue nunca, como lo deseo siempre aun sin saberlo. Ahora era que podía darse cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba, tal vez esto era lo que llamaban amor.

La entrepierna de Kaname se humedeció, su instinto le indicó que ya era el momento de hacerla suya, posicionó su miembro en su intimidad y presionó lentamente adentrándose de a poco, algo le decía que no debía ir demasiado rápido, hasta que de pronto se topó con esa barrera, ese obstáculo que lo identificaba como el primero, empujó con un poco de fuerza, logró traspasarlo y se detuvo tal y como su instinto le decía que lo hiciera, puesto que era la única guía que tenía a falta de experiencia. Chidori sintió un agudo dolor.

Ahhh!!!... – Soltó ante la puntada que sintió repentinamente, pero el dolor disminuía con el pasar de los segundos.

¿Te hice daño? – Preguntó al verla fruncir el ceño, lastimarla era lo que menos quería en el mundo - ¿Quieres que me detenga? – Ofreció tímidamente, pues lo que menos deseaba era detenerse, no ahora que ella era suya.

No! No, sigue… ahhh!! Sigue – Pidió excitada, y casi como si fuera un orden, el se apretó contra su cuerpo y continuó adentrándose hasta penetrarla por completo, para después retirarse lentamente y repetir.

Continuó el vaivén de sus caderas, ella correspondía y él comenzó a acelerar su ritmo, mientras la besaba salvajemente y tocaba uno de sus pechos con una mano, al vez que con la otra la apretaba contra sí mismo. Intensificó aun más el ritmo, sentían como esa extraña sensación los recorría, empezaban a conocer lo que era el placer y les encantaba, estaban apunto de alcanzar el clímax, cuando Sousuke abandonó su pecho par dirigirse a su labios y tomarlos mientras sentían esa explosión en su ser, ambos al mismo tiempo, ella arqueó su espalda empujándose aun más contra él, mientras sentía la sangre golpearse contra sus piel, sus pezones, sus labios… su intimidad. Lo mismo para él que se presionó aun más, si era posible, contra ella a la vez que separa un poco sus labios de los de ella, sólo para soltar lo que su corazón sentía, pero su cabeza no le permitía, porque le era algo desconocido.

Te amo Kaname!!!! – Dijo casi en un ronco gemido de placer mientras derramaba su semilla en ella y se dejaba caer encima.

Chidori abrió sus ojos por fin y lo miró conmovida para contestar lo que su corazón a gritos decía.

Y yo a ti Sousuke, y yo a ti – Dijo mientras lágrimas de felicidad escapaban de sus ojos a la vez que ella se posesionaba de sus labios, esta vez con ternura en lugar de pasión.

¿Eh? ¿Te he hecho daño Kaname? – Preguntó nuevamente al sentir sus lágrimas en sus mejillas.

No… estoy feliz, desee por mucho tiempo oírte decir eso – Dijo emocionada, mientras Sousuke volvía a devorar sus labios correspondiendo a su amor y retiraba su virilidad del cuerpo de Chidori para luego retozar a su lado abrazándola, pero la incertidumbre con respecto a su futuro juntos volvió a la mente de Kaname, entristeciéndola nuevamente.

Sousuke… ¿Después te iras? Cuando todo termine, cuando acabe la escuela yo… yo ¿Volveré a verte? – Preguntó insegura refugiándose en su pecho.

Yo… ya nunca volveré a dejarte… me volvería loco… por eso, por eso yo siempre regresaré a tu lado – Dijo estrechándola con ternura y espantando cualquier miedo que pudiera tener.

Sousuke… ¡Te amo! – Dijo feliz antes de volver a tomar su boca.

Ahora ya estaba tranquila, ahora ambos podrían conciliar el sueño… juntos, abrazados el uno al otro.

¿Crees que deberíamos decirle que estamos aquí? – Preguntó Kurz a su superior Mao, mientras ponía una cara casi de miedo al pensar en lo que había escuchado a través de los audífonos, gracias a los micrófonos que aun seguían instalados en la casa de Chidori.

Será mejor que crea que llagamos mañana en la tarde – Correspondiendo a su cara con visible vergüenza.

Al parecer, en una decisión de último minuto, el teniente Karirin había enviado a Kurz Weber y a Melissa Mao para ayudar en los deberes del sargento Sagara, puesto que sabía que él debería estar muy cansado, pero el sargento estaba muy ocupado en ese momento como para advertirle de su repentina llegada y algo les decía que no era buena idea decirle. Ambos descolgaron los audífonos, no eran unos pervertidos, o por lo menos Mao no lo era, como para quedarse escuchando, claro no habían escuchado todo, digamos que llegaron justo al momento más interesante. Bueno el Sargento sabría arreglárselas aunque no lo estuvieran vigilando, por lo que ambos, seguros de que no pasaría nada malo esa noche, se retiraron de sus puestos para dormir un poco, después de todo, también estaban cansados.

Ya era de día y los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana despertando a los jóvenes amantes, que se resistían a abandonar tan lindo sueño.

Mmmm… - Gimió Kaname, resistiéndose a despertar y acurrucándose en los brazos de Sousuke. Después de todo hoy no tenía clases.

Kaname, Kaname – La llamó suavemente el sargento mientras dejaba tiernos besos en su frente, incitándola a despertar.

Hoy no tenemos clases, descansemos un poco más – Le dijo mientras se acurrucaba más cómodamente entre sus brazos.

Kaname – Repitió posesionándose de sus labios con la misma ternura de antes – Hagámoslo otra vez – Pidió sin siquiera sonrojarse de la forma más inocente posible, como si estuviera pidiendo un caramelo, mientras volvía a tomar su boca esta vez con más pasión que ternura. Chidori se sonrojo visiblemente, pero sonriéndole correspondió a su beso.

Esta bien, tenemos todo el día para descansar – Dijo sonriente mientras iniciaba con lo que culminaría en hacer el amor nuevamente, con Sousuke.

Fin

Ya estaba harta, esos dos realmente necesitaban un empujoncito, bueno, finalmente aquí esta el desenlace que muchos desearon y algo más. Por fin un final feliz.

Bueno como ya dije, no soy experta en esta materia, de hecho es el primer fic de este tipo que escribo, espero no les disguste y… si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que les agradará, en fin, espero sus comentarios, críticas y consejos, si desean matarme, aguántense ¬¬.

P.D.: Si tengo faltas de ortografía, son más de las 6 de la mañana y no he dormido nada, así que me importa un rábano, tengo tanto sueño que ni vergüenza me da publicar este fic.

Lo publico nada más que para ejemplificarles como deben terminar un fic, ya estaba harta de que el parcito nunca quedara en nada. En fin, tomen mi ejemplo, inspírense a la fuerza escriban una historia donde no quede duda de que terminaran felices y juntos para siempre.

Finalmente no me queda nada más que agradecer a todos los autores de los fanfics que leí y de los que tomé información para escribir este, los cuales no nombrare, porque estoy cansada y son demasiados. Bueno y también gracias a los pocos que lean este fic.

Jigoku Ryu


End file.
